Not Bad Day At All
by Imelda Yolanda
Summary: Uchiha Izumi menerima kesialan bertubi-tubi hingga membuatnya berpikiran bahwa tak ada hari yang lebih buruk dari hari itu. Sebuah tantangan bodoh diberikan oleh sahabatnya. Bagaimana jadinya jika sebuah tantangan bodoh malah membawanya pada kemujuran? / Itachi & Izumi / DLDR!


Title : Not Bad Day At All

Author : Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts are Masashi Kishimoto's

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, Straight, Het, Official Couple

Pairing : ItaIzu

 **A/N :** Fanfic _request_ dari Adekk. Aku buatkan ItaIzu fanfic khusus untukmu yang suka sama pasangan ini. Maaf kalau jelek :"" _Hope you like it! ^^_ Ohya, kamu punya akun ffn? Kalau punya _log-in_ ya, mungkin kita bisa bercakap-cakap via pm ;)

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

Pagi hari menjelang dengan cahaya kuning keemasan dari arah timur. Ini sudah lewat dari jam seharusnya Izumi berangkat ke sekolah. Gadis Uchiha itu perlahan membuka matanya menampakkan _onyx_ nya. Dengan mata yang masih mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari yang begitu menusuk, Izumi menguap.

Mungkin ia pikir ini masih jam pagi hari dimana seharusnya ia belum beranjak dari ranjang. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian gelagat santainya itu berubah menjadi situasi yang begitu panik. Ya, ia baru saja menyadari bahwa jam di kamarnya telah menunjuk angka tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit.

"Apa?!" Teriak Izumi keras hingga cukup untuk menerbangkan beberapa burung yang bertengger di tiang listrik.

Untuk sekali lagi ia harus memastikan bahwa matanya tidak salah lihat. Gadis itu mengambil posisi duduk dan dengan gusarnya ia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja samping ranjangnya. Setelah benar-benar yakin bahwa jam dinding di kamarnya tidak sedang dalam keadaan _error_ , ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil langkah menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan proses membersihkan diri dalam waktu yang sangatlah singkat, Izumi segera menyambar seragam dan segala perlengkapan sekolahnya. Ia tak lagi memikirkan tentang penampilannya sekarang ini, bahkan rambut panjangnya pun ia ikat secara sembarang tanpa memperhatikan kerapiannya. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap berangkat ke sekolah meskipun terlambat adalah guru MatematikanyaㅡSenju Tsunade.

Izumi sangatlah payah dalam hal Matematika. Ia tak bisa menghitung dengan baik meskipun beberapa kali menerima pembelajaran yang sama selama beberapa minggu. Sialnya, hari ini akan diadakan ujian harian Matematika. Yah, Izumi bangun terlambat bukan tanpa alasan. Ia mempelajari angka-angka itu hingga lewat tengah malam.

Keluar dari kamar ia tersandung oleh anjing peliharaannya sendiri hingga membuatnya tersungkur. Dahinya menatap lantai dengan tepat. Ia dapat dengan jelas merasakan sakitnya ketika kepala bagian depannya menghantam benda keras itu. Mungkin ia gegar otak sekarang. Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Aww..." Izumi mengaduh sambil menyentuh dahinya yang agak sedikit benjol sekarang.

Anjing kecilnya yang berwarna cokelat itu hanya memberikan gonggongannya yang seperti biasa setiap pagi. Masih dengan posisi tersungkur, gadis Uchiha itu mengusap sedikit bulu lembut anjing peliharaannya dengan sayang. Izumi tak menyalahkan anjing itu. Ia tahu betul bahwa dirinyalah yang ceroboh dan bergerak dalam keadaan panik.

Kedua orangtuanya sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk mengunjungi kerabat mereka dan Izumi tinggal di rumah sendiri sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Baguslah, ia tak perlu menghabiskan waktunya untuk sarapan pagi ini karena ia sudah sangat terlambat. Menuruni tangga lalu segera menuju pintu keluar, Izumi berlari ke arah halte bus.

Rasanya ingin sekali Izumi segera berlari ke gereja dan meminta ampun pada Tuhan ketika ia mendapati bus yang biasa membawanya ke sekolah setiap hari sudah berjalan sekitar duapuluh meter di depannya. Izumi mencoba berlari dan meneriaki bus tersebut berharap ada seseorang yang mendengarnya namun nihil. Bus itu semakin menjauh lalu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ah, hari apa sebenarnya ini?" Geram Izumi kesal.

Ini hari kamis dan Izumi mendapat kemalangan bertubi-tubi bahkan belum satu jam sejak ia membuka matanya. Dengan napasnya yang masih terengah-engah akibat adegan berlarinya tadi, Izumi terpaksa berjalan kaki untuk mencari bus lain yang mungkin saja masih berada di sekitar perumahan itu.

Sepertinya memang hari ini nasib sial sedang ingin bernaung di sekitar gadis Uchiha itu. Lihat saja, baru beberapa langkah ia tapaki dari halte bus, sebuah mobil mewah melaju dengan kencang dan bannya tepat mengenai genangan air di jalan akibat hujan semalam. Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan Izumi sekarang karena tentu saja ia terkena imbas cipratan air kotor tersebut. Seragamnya basah kuyup terutama di bagian roknya.

"Kurang ajar!" Teriak Izumi pada pengendara mobil tersebut dan tentu saja tak mendapat respon apapun.

Wajahnya yang putih bersih terlihat begitu memerah sekarang ini. Jika saja tak ada pelajaran mematikan itu hari ini, mungkin Izumi mengurungkan niatnya untuk berangkat sekolah dalam keadaannya sekarang ini. Entahlah, sudah keberapa kalinya ia sial seperti ini di hari yang masih cerah.

 _Tak ada yang lebih buruk dari hari ini._

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Izumi di kelas yang tentu saja semua murid sudah menempati kursi mereka masing-masing, ia langsung saja duduk di kursinya, "Hei! Aku tidak terlambat, 'kan?" Tanyanya pada teman di sebelahnya.

"Kau beruntung. Ini sudah bel masuk tapi Tsunade- _sensei_ belum ada disini." Jawab Shinko yang terlihat santai dengan sebuah gunting kuku di tangannya.

Baiklah, kita lihat sejauh mana keberuntungan yang akan diterima Izumi hari ini seperti yang diutarakan Shinko barusan. Ini sudah sangat buruk dalam harinya, Izumi berharap tak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya lagi. Ya, semoga saja. Izumi mulai mengeluarkan segala perlengkapan menulis dari tas ranselnya. Setidaknya ia sudah cukup siap untuk menghadapi Matematika sialan itu.

"Hei! Kau tidak mandi?" Ucap Tenma terang-terangan yang duduk tepat di depan kursi Izumi.

"Kenapa?" Izumi terkejut dengan ucapan Tenma.

"Tubuhmu bau keringat dan lihatlah seragammu yang sangat kotor itu." Tenma menutupi indera penciumannya dengan telapak tangan.

Izumi merasa sangat malu dengan kalimat yang diutarakan Tenma padanya. Ditambah lagi dengan sikap badan Tenma yang menyatakan bahwa Izumi amatlah memiliki bau badan yang busuk. Gadis berambut cokelat itu mulai mengendus tubuhnya sendiri. Benar sekali. Ia sangat berkeringat dan bau tak sedap menyeruak dari tubuhnya. Apalagi ia sangat terburu-buru tadi dan tak sempat memakai parfum.

"Apa sebaiknya aku berganti pakaian?" Izumi meminta pendapat Tenma.

"Itu adalah ide yang bagus." Jawab Tenma yang masih menutup hidungnya.

Baru saja Izumi hendak pergi untuk berganti pakaian, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan surai pirangnya memasuki kelas, "Selamat pagi." Ujarnya dengan nada tegas yang bahkan sedikit terdengar mengerikan.

Baiklah, tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk berganti pakaian sekarang ini. Guru _killer_ nya itu sudah memasuki kelas dan tentu saja Izumi tak berani jika harus meminta izin untuk berganti pakaian. Untuk berbicara saja Izumi harus berpikir seribu kali apalagi meminta izin karena alasan seperti itu. Menyerah saja, mungkin sudah nasib Izumi yang harus berdiam selama beberapa jam di dalam kelas dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu.

Senju Tsunade mulai membagikan kertas ujian satu per satu kepada seluruh muridnya. Ketika giliran Izumi yang menerima kertas putih itu, ia terkejut setengah mati. Napasnya tercekat begitu melihat jejeran angka yang tertera disana. Mungkin berlebihan, namun isi dalam kertas ujian tersebut bukanlah materi yang ia pelajari semalam. Matanya membulat sempurna karena hal itu.

Mungkin inilah akibat ia sering sekali menolak ajakan kedua orangtuanya untuk melakukan ibadat di gereja. Hari ini ia menerima balasan tersebut. Izumi rasanya ingin sekali bernyanyi menyenandungkan pujian-pujian terhadap Tuhan sekarang ini berharap diberi sebuah bantuan. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Materi ini tak sama sekali ia pelajari. Dengan berat hati dan tangannya yang bergetar hebat, Izumi mulai mengerjakan meskipun ia sama sekali tak tahu rumus apa yang ia tulis.

Setelah menyelesaikan ujian harian Matematika, ini adalah saat yang ditunggu oleh semua siswa di kelas 11-B tersebut. Namun, tidak untuk Izumi. Bahkan ia berharap semoga ia tak menerima hasil ujian tadi karena ia yakin betul ia tak mungkin mendapat nilai lebih dari 4. Bahkan jika memang ia mendapat nilai lebih dari angka tersebut, berarti ia beruntung.

Satu per satu siswa di kelas itu dipanggil namanya dan kebanyakan dari mereka bersorak ria karena mendapatkan nilai memuaskan. Izumi hanya menopang dagu dengan tangan menunggu giliran namanya dipanggil. Beberapa kali Izumi memutar bola matanya bosan menunggu giliran ditambah lagi dengan teriakan-teriakan riang yang benar-benar memekakan telinga.

"Uchiha Izumi." Panggil Tsunade.

"Ya." Izumi berjalan mendekat ke meja guru pirangnya itu.

"Kau tidak mendapatkan nilai karena semua jawabanmu salah. Kau yang terendah hari ini." Seru Tsunade.

Gelak tawa mulai memenuhi ruangan kelas itu darimana lagi asalnya kalau bukan dari semua siswa yang ada disana. Apa-apaan Tsunade itu, ia bahkan mengumumkan keburukan Izumi di depan kelas. Dan ditambah lagi dengan teman-temannya yang tak tahu diri itu. Teman macam apa yang menertawakan penderitaan teman sekelasnya? Izumi menatap nanar ke arah kertas putih yang penuh dengan coretan tinta berwarna merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Kau tidak belajar?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Itu tidak benar." Hardik Izumi cepat.

Justru karena belajar selama semalaman suntuk itu yang membuatnya mengalami banyak kesialan hari ini. Mulai dari bangun terlambat hingga tertinggal bus. Izumi menunduk dalam membuat rambut depannya menutupi wajah cantiknya. Ini adalah pencapaian terburuk yang pernah diterima Izumi selama bertahun-tahun duduk di bangku sekolah. Padahal setidaknya ia berharap mendapat angka 4 dalam kertasnya. Namun sayang.

"Datanglah ke ruanganku setelah ini." Titah Tsunade.

 _Baiklah, kesialan apa lagi setelah ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Izumi menekan kotak susunya dengan gemas. Setelah mendapat nilai ujian paling rendah di kelasnya, ia menerima _semprotan_ yang begitu mengena di hatinya tadi oleh Tsunade. Bukan terkesan mendidik, guru pirangnya itu malah terkesan menyalahkan dirinya yang dituduh tidak pernah belajar.

"Menyebalkan sekali." Kata Izumi.

Gadis itu telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian olahraga yang ia tinggalkan di loker. Bahkan ia sempat membersihkan dirinya sekali lagi tadi. Menyiram kepalanya yang terasa panas terbakar akibat segala macam kesialan yang ia terima hari ini. Izumi menyedot susu rasa stroberi di tangannya dengan cepat. Sedikit rasa manis mungkin dapat menghibur perasaannya.

"Hei! Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" Tanya Tenma yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Kau dimarahi?" Tambah Shinko yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping Izumi.

"Apa lagi?" Jawab Izumi malas.

Tenma dan Shinko kompak tertawa mendengarkan penuturan Izumi. Terserah saja, Izumi tak punya niat untuk membuang tenaga dengan cara meminta mereka untuk menghentikan tawa. Izumi hanya melihat mereka yang tertawa kelakar dengan tatapan datar lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan merasakan betapa bodohnya kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" Terka Tenma yang menghentikan tawanya secara mendadak.

"Aku setuju. Bagaimana denganmu, Izumi?" Shinko menyikut lengan Izumi pelan.

Bagus juga. Mungkin dengan sebuah permainan dapat mengubah suasana hati Izumi yang sedang amatlah kacau sekarang ini. Setelah lumayan lama berpikir hingga membuat Tenma dan Shinko menghabisan cemilan di tangan mereka, Izumi mengangguk menyetujui. Mudah-mudahan saja permainan kali ini tidak membawa kesialan lagi pada dirinya dan berharap lebih mungkin akan mendapatkan kemujuran.

Cukup lama mereka bermain, ya meskipun tak sampai menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Kini giliran Izumi yang kalah dan harus menerima tantangan dari Tenma yang menjadi lawannya dalam permainan kali ini. Saat mengalami kekalahan seperti sekarang ini, Izumi selalu berdoa di dalam hatinya semoga kekalahannya kali ini tak membawa bencana yang membuatnya kembali terjerumus dalam jurang kesialan.

"Apa?!" Teriak Izumi begitu mendengar tantangan yang diberikan oleh Tenma.

Dan disinilah sekarang Izumi, di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Ia tidak sendiri, tentu saja dengan dua orang teman yang bermain dengannya tadi. Izumi yang berada sepuluh langkah dari Tenma dan Shinko menoleh dan dibalas dengan tatapan _'kami mengawasimu'_ dari mereka. Izumi menabrakkan giginya kesal karena tantangan dari Tenma.

"Orang-orang bodoh itu." Geram Izumi pelan.

Dengan langkah yang amat perlahan dan sangat berhati-hati, Izumi menghampiri kursi panjang yang ditempati oleh seorang pemuda berambut panjang disana. Jantungnya mulai bekontraksi tak karuan sekarang ini. Terkadang ia mengggit bibir bawahnya karena merasa gugup. Kakinya serasa tak sanggup menyangga berat badannya sekarang ini.

Izumi menerima tantangan untuk mencium seorang Uchiha Itachi. Ya, Uchiha Itachi. Seorang pemuda tampan nan cerdas yang diam-diam Izumi gilai sejak pertama kali duduk di bangku sekolah tinggi ini. Wajar saja jika Izumi merasa gugup, berbicara dengan Itachi saja tidak pernah apalagiㅡah, yang jelas ini adalah tantangan paling bodoh dari pemuda bodoh seperti Tenma. _Oh, wait. Sebodoh-bodohnya Tenma, setidaknya nilai Matematikanya lebih tinggi._

Itachi duduk disana dengan damai sambil mengenakan _earphone_ dan jari-jari panjangnya yang mengetuk-ngetuk kursi mengikuti irama musik yang diputar. Hampir sampai di depan Itachi, entah angin apa yang melilit kakinya hingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Ya, hampir. Sampai ada sebuah lengan yang menahan pinggangnya dengan erat.

Izumi membuka matanya perlahan ketika tak merasakan sakit di bagian tubuhnya. Matanya membulat ketika mendapati Itachi tengah menyangga tubuhnya dengan lengan kanan. Ini bukan mimpi. Itachi yang dia gilai itu berada sedekat ini dengannya. Wajahnya sangat tampan dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Izumi?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Izumi lalu kembali berdiri normal.

Izumi kembali dibuat terkejut ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa Itachi mengetahui namanya. Mereka berdua tak pernah berada dalam satu kelas selama ini. Izumi sedikit tersenyum kecil. Ah, lupakan itu. Ia harus melakukan misinya sekarang ini untuk mencium Itachi. Sial, jantungnya mulai lagi sekarang.

Dengan cepat, Izumi menarik _blazer_ Itachi dan otomatis membuat tubuh Itachi mendekat ke arahnya lalu ia mendaratkan bibir ranumnya tepat ke bibir Itachi. Izumi menutup matanya kuat-kuat karena merasa malu. Itachi membelalakkan matanya akibat terkejut. Tak disangka, Itachi membalas ciuman Izumi dengan cara melumat sedikit bibir Izumi, ikut memejamkan matanya dan merengkuh pinggang Izumi dengan kedua lengannya. Izumi yang merasa terkejut segera melepas ciumannya dan menatap Itachi. Mulutnya menganga karena bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat menantikan hari seperti ini bersamamu, Izumi." Kata Itachi diiringi sebuah senyuman.

Untuk beberapa saat Izumi lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

 _Yah, bukan hari yang sepenuhnya buruk, bukan?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N :**

Holla ~ Aku datang lagi dengan _oneshot_ haha XD Fanfic ini aku adaptasi dari salah satu fanfic RPF. Gimana? Gimana? Aku buatnya cengap cengep kayak ikan di daratan. Abisnya aku harus mengatasi rasa cemburu tingkat kecamatan yang melanda ini /halah/ Agak sulit buat fanfic dengan pair ItaIzu ini karena yah mereka kan _official pair_ , aku kayak enggak rela aja Itachi sama Izumi /lah?/ Dan juga, Izumi-nya OOC banget yak? Agak sulit buat aku nulis fanfic dengan karakter cewek yang feminim banget kayak dia gini hadeh -_- Jadi hasilnya gini deh, agak tomboy :""" Ini fanfic ItaIzu kedua yang aku buat. Ini untukmu yang _request_ ItaIzu, Adekk. Semoga kamu menyukainya ^^

Review kalian adalah semangat dan motivasiku. Tinggalkan review jika sudah membaca. _Sankyuu_ ~

©Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)


End file.
